dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Mosling
Reign of Giants= x1 x2-3 (133%) |spawnFrom = Moose/Goose nest}} |-| Don't Starve Together= x1 x2-3 (133%) |spawnFrom = Moose/Goose nest}} The Mosling is a small baby bird in the Reign of Giants DLC, spawned from an egg on a nest made by a Moose/Goose during Spring. Nearby Moslings will form a herd centered around a single nest. They will roam around eating various foods they can find, having the same apparent eating behavior as the Gobbler. When Spring ends, the Moslings will take flight and ascend into the sky. Under normal circumstances they try to avoid conflict, and will run from an aggressor. If attacked while their parent is alive, all members of the herd will run toward the nest and call for help, causing a Moose/Goose to land and protect them. If their Moose/Goose guardian is slain, the Moslings will become enraged and attack the player. Moslings attack by spinning so fast that they appear as a whirlwind which radiates electricity, travelling in a straight line. While in their whirlwind attack animation, there is a chance for them to be struck by lightning (which does not damage them) and rain to start falling for a short period. After each attack they will become dizzy for a short period of time, making them vulnerable to counterattacks. Moslings can be a lot of trouble when playing as WX-78. Their spinning attack calls lightning strikes on the player which means the player will be overloaded many times, causing a large amount of Sanity loss. Tips * An extremely easy way to take out a brood of Moslings that hasn't hatched yet is to use the Old Bell. Strike the egg three times with the hammer, and then ring the bell. When the player hears Bigfoot stomping towards them, strike the egg for the final time. The egg will hatch, and as the Moslings begin their spawning animation Bigfoot will come down, killing all of them. ** NOTE : Every Mosling killed this way will spawn a new nest at its place of death which will have a new Egg in a few days. * Another method, albeit lengthy, requiring more resources, and more difficult to put into place, is to surround the egg with Tooth Traps and then proceed to break open the egg. If they become enraged, try to dodge their attacks and reset the traps. Eventually they will all die. However, this strategy requires at least 15-20 tooth traps, making it quite expensive. * If the moslings are allowed to spread out after hatching, they can be hard to kill due to their speed. A group of enraged moslings can easily overwhelm even an armoured player. It's highly advisable to recruit other creatures to deal with them, while the player focuses on dodging their whirlwind attacks and directing them towards narrow areas where they are easier to hit. Strategy * Recruit some Rock Lobsters. The lobsters won't attack the moslings until the player does (or until the player takes damage), so it will be necessary to hit them at least once. It's advisable to focus on one at a time (hit once, then dodge until the lobsters kill that one). Two lobsters should be enough, but a bigger group will finish off the moslings faster. Lobsters move quite slowly, so try to lure the moslings into narrow areas or to the edge of the map. * Lure the moslings into a herd of Beefalo in heat. Be sure to have a Beefalo Hat equipped. * Recruit a group of Pigs and/or Bunnymen (be sure not to pick up any meat, if using the latter, or they will turn aggressive towards the player). * It's possible to use a temporary "panic room", with some sort of food in the centre, to prevent the moslings from spreading out too much. They will walk through to eat the item, triggering tooth traps while doing so. The trap-saturated hall should be as narrow as possible, due to the moslings' fast movement speed. Hitting corners will make them stop for a moment, giving the traps a better chance of triggering (and / or giving allies more time to hit them). Below is the number of hits it takes with each weapon to kill Moslings when playing with characters with a default damage modifier. The Weather Pain is not included due to the random nature of its projectile. Trivia *Mosling is a portmanteau of the words "moose" and "gosling", which is a baby goose. * Moslings and Splumonkeys are the only two mobs in the game which can harvest crops from farms and food items from crockpots. Unlike splumonkeys however (which steal harvested items and keep them in their inventory), moslings eat anything they find, allowing them to wreak irreversible havoc on a player's base. Bugs *Moslings killed with the Old Bell will leave a nest behind, from which a new Egg will spawn in a few days. This can be exploited to mass-produce Moose/Goose Eggs and farm Down Feathers. Gallery Mosnado.png|An enraged Mosling spinning. Dizzy Mosling.png|Dizzy Mosling. Moose Egg Scale.png|The egg from which Moslings hatch, with Wilson for scale. Mosling Sleeping.png|A Mosling sleeping. Mosling Frozen.png|A frozen Mosling. Mosling Dead.png|A recently killed Mosling. Mosling Fly Away.png|Five Moslings flying away after Spring ended Category:Mobs Category:Surface Creatures Category:Neutral Creatures Category:Reign of Giants Category:Animals Category:Birds Category:Mob Spawning Entities